Este no es tu lugar
by Leukar
Summary: IchiRuki, AU Desde siempre ha podido ver a los espíritus, para él era algo completamente normal, pero tras su encuentro con el alma de Kuchiki Rukia, nada será igual para él. Absolutamente nada.


**ESTE NO ES TU LUGAR**

Desde que tenía conocimiento, siempre los había visto. Espíritus, fantasmas... Incluso demonios. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a no tenerles miedo, a convivir con ellos. Incluso recordaba en más de una ocasión sentarse y empezar a hablar con ellos, oír sus historias. Era, hasta cierto punto, divertido. Pero él sabía perfectamente que su lugar no estaba con aquellos que ya habían dejado atrás la vida, y anteponía entre ellos una barrera, una línea invisible que él jamás cruzaría. Si lo hacía, tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

Por eso, cuando vio a aquella muchacha vestida con un uniforme escolar de su propio instituto y con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los muchos edificios que había en la zona comercial de Karakura, supo que ella estaba muerta. No tenía ni el cuerpo difuminado, ni emitía sonidos aterradores y tampoco tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre o cualquier tontería como las que podían salir en las películas o en aquellos odiosos programas de televisión sobre fantasmas. Es más, sus ojos eran preciosos, de un tono azul violáceo que pocas veces, o ninguna, había visto con anterioridad. Lo único por lo que sabía que estaba muerta era aquella cadena que le salía de su pecho. Por lo que sabía de las conversaciones con otros fantasmas, aquella cadena era la que conectaba al alma con el cuerpo, y que algo malo ocurriría si ésta desaparecía.

Se acercó a ella despacio. No tenía nada que hacer, así que podría hablar con ella sin preocuparse por nada. Se volvió a fijar en su uniforme mientras se acercaba a ella. Era el de su instituto, pero aquel rostro no le sonaba. Quizá estuviese esperando allí durante años. Cuando ya estuvo a su lado, se quedó allí, en silencio, observándola más de cerca.

-¿A quién estás esperando?

La muchacha no se giró. Parecía que ni siquiera le hubiese escuchado.

-¡Hey!- agitó una mano delante suya intentando llamar su atención. Esta vez sí que le hizo caso, y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos al muchacho de cabello naranja que le estaba llamando. -¿A quién estás esperando? -le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Puedes... verme?- el muchacho asintió. -¿Eres un fantasma?

-No. Simplemente puedo ver a los espíritus.

-¿Simplemente¿Qué tiene eso de simple?

-Para mi es normal, por eso es simple.

-Pues ver fantasmas no es normal. Por lo tanto, tú no eres normal.

-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?! Que un fantasma me diga que no es normal verlo...-conforme lo iba diciendo, fue bajando el volumen de su voz. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Jamás, nunca, en ningún momento de su vida, un fantasma le había hablado de esa manera. Muchos se habían sorprendido de su habilidad, la mayoría le pedían que le dijese unas últimas palabras a sus seres queridos o cosas por el estilo, pero la 'conversación' que habían mantenido en esos escasos segundos se alejaba de la norma unos tres pueblos. Él tampoco se comportaba de esa manera con desconocidos, gritándoles a la primera de cambio, pero aquella enana -sí, enana, su cabeza a duras penas le llegaba al hombro.- le sacaba de sus casillas. Aunque ése no era el motivo por el que había bajado la voz, no, era otro que cualquier persona que no pudiese ver fantasmas o no fuese un espíritu entendería: Para toda la gente que circulaba por esa calle en ese preciso momento, aquel muchacho alto y con un llamativo color de pelo le estaba gritando a una pared. Así de _simple_.

-Esto... Creo que me he pasado. No suelo hablarle así a la gente.- le dijo la chica sacándole al joven de sus pensamientos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hacía mucho que no hablaba con _gente_. Esperaba una respuesta, una de cualquier tipo, pero él no le respondió. Simplemente miraba al suelo con semblante avergonzado. -¿Qué te ocurre ahora? -él seguía sin responderle. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? -Oye... -pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. El chico la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró consigo hasta un lugar más apartado. - ¡Oye! -pero entonces se dio cuenta de por qué el muchacho se había quedado mudo. Todo el mundo le estaba mirando, y no con buenos ojos. Le miraban como si fuese un loco fugado del manicomio. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

Tan solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado y sin nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharles, y el susodicho lugar era cerca de un edificio en obras, la cual se quedó a mitad hacía ya más de medio año.

-Cuando quieras, paras de reír. -le 'sugirió' el joven con un tono que reflejaba claramente su enfado.

-Era gracioso.

-Para ti.

-Por eso me reía.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese impulso que tenía de gritarle a la 'enana' cuatro cosas bien dichas. Pero esta vez se contuvo.

-Eres rara. -le dijo después de un corto silencio.

-¿Yo¿Por qué?

-Nunca había hablado de esta manera con un espíritu.

-¿Y por eso soy rara?

-Exacto.

-Pues vaya...- él la estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta y, seguramente, también ideando una manera de contrastarla, pero ya no tenía tantas ganas de pelear. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Mmm...?-al muchacho le pilló un tanto desprevenido el rápido cambio de tema. -Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Y tú?

-Kuchiki Rukia. -Le respondió. Rukia veía como Kurosaki la miraba, intentando encontrar algo que andaba buscando.

-No me suena tu nombre.

-Tampoco debería sonarte. Ni que yo fuese una famosa o algo parecido.

-Se te nota a la legua que tú no podrías ser 'una famosa o algo parecido'. -le dijo en un tono burlón. -Pero tu uniforme... -le señaló la ropa que llevaba puesta.- es del instituto público de Karakura¿verdad? Yo voy a ese instituto.

-Ah...- Rukia miró algo apenada a su ropa.-Sí.

Para ella todavía era un tema delicado y no quería hablar de ello. Ichigo pareció darse cuenta de esto, por lo que no preguntó más. Tenía curiosidad, pero no era algo tan importante como para sacar a la luz recuerdos que seguramente serían muy dolorosos.

-Será mejor que dejes de esperar a quién sea que esperes y te vayas al cielo... Aunque siendo tú a lo mejor acabas en el infierno. -aquella última frase la dijo en voz baja, pero Kuchiki estaba bastante cerca como para escucharla y propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién se va a ir al infierno?!

-¡Tú como sigas por este camino!

Se quedaron unos segundos echándose maldiciones por vía ocular, hasta que los dos se cansaron y emitieron un leve gruñido demostrando su disgusto.

Kurosaki creyó que la hora de hablar ya se había acabado, así que, sin despedirse, fue a coger el camino que le llevaría a su casa.

-¡Espera!

El chico se giró. ¿Y ahora qué quería?

-¿Ya te vas? -le preguntó.

-Es bastante obvio¿no?

-Claro...

Kuchiki se quedó mirándolo con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, que intentó disimular desviando la mirada. Pero¿para qué mentir a la única persona con la que había hablado en... Meses? Se sentía sola. Muy sola. Y tenía miedo de esa soledad tan asfixiante en la que estaba atrapada. Quizá lo mejor sería tragarse un poquito de su orgullo y pedir un favor al chico que en ese mismo momento estaba delante de ella, mirándola.

-¿Podrías... Venir otro día?

-¿Eh¿Y para qué?

Sí¿y para qué¿Cambiaría el hecho de que ella había muerto si hablaba con una persona que pudiese verla? La respuesta era no. Nada cambiaría.

-Déjalo... -le dijo. Antes de que Kurosaki le pudiese decir nada, ella salió corriendo, dejando al muchacho muy confuso.

Nada cambiaría.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

No podía evitarlo. Desde que hacía dos días había hablado con Kurosaki, no podía parar de pensar en ello. Echaba de menos hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese un idiota malhumorado y con el pelo tintado. Recordaba con exactitud cada palabra que pronunció, cada gesto que hizo. Posiblemente fuese con la última persona que fuese a hablar hasta que se fuese al cielo, como había dicho Kurosaki. Quería volver a hablar con él; no porque le encantasen las 'educadas' charlas que mantenían ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quería hablar con él. A pesar de no conocerle, había hablado con él como si se tratase de un amigo de toda la vida. Esa sensación le gustaba. Era muy cómodo poder estar así con alguien, sin apariencias ni engaños. Hasta le había dado un coscorrón...

-¿Todavía por aquí?

Tampoco es que le hubiese dado muy fuerte, se había escuchado más de lo que el chico había sentido...

-¿Es que tengo que hacer el imbécil delante de una pared para que me escuches a la primera?

Sí, justo así era su voz... ¡un momento!

-¡Ichigo¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Anda, pero si me ha escuchado¿Y a qué vienen esas confianzas? -le preguntó dándole un pequeño golpecito con el índice en la frente.

-Llamarte Kurosaki es un engorro. Así que te quedas con Ichigo. -y allí estaba de nuevo esa confianza nacida de Dios sabe dónde.

-Pues entonces tú te quedas como Rukia.

-Trato hecho.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, y ésta vez sin maldiciones de por medio.

-Venga, vayamos a otro sitio, que la gente ya me está empezando a mirar extraño otra vez. -le dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección que hacía dos días.

-Eso es porque eres extraño.

-¡Y dale! Deberías estarme agradecida por poder hablar con alguien y no decirme que soy una extraña anomalía.

-Yo no he dicho que seas una extraña anomalía, solo he dicho que eres extraño. -guardó un pequeño silencio mientras lo seguía. De algún modo, estaba feliz. -Pero tienes razón.

-¡¿Qué?! -Ichigo le miró a los ojos. ¿Le había dado la razón en algo?

-Gracias.

-¿Qué? -se había perdido. ¿Gracias a qué...?

-Si no te has enterado es por culpa de tu diminuto cerebro. No lo voy a volver a repetir, así que te jodes.

No tardaron mucho en llegar de nuevo a aquel edificio en obras. Cuando llegaron, ambos se sentaron en un banco de madera que había enfrente del edificio en construcción.

-¿Para qué has venido? -le preguntó la muchacha.

-¿Para qué me pediste que volviese?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con el ceño fruncido. Era una batalla de miradas, el que primero la desviase, perdía. Y perdió Ichigo. Aquellos enormes ojos parecían adentrarse en su propia alma.

-No lo sé.

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!

-Pues no tengo otra. Realmente no sé por qué he venido. Creo que me dabas pena.

-¡¿Pena?!

No tendría que haber dicho eso. Antes de que se diese cuenta ya tenía un buen chichón en la cabeza. Aquella enana golpeaba duro.

-¿Para qué me pediste que volviese? -le preguntó cuando los humos de Rukia parecían haber disminuido.

-No lo sé.

'_¡Jódete!'_ pensó la muchacha con gran satisfacción mientras veía como se le hinchaba la vena de la sien a Ichigo.

-Vale, ahora en serio. ¿Para qué me pediste que volviese?

Rukia se quedó en silencio. ¿Para qué?

-Para no estar sola...- Mierda, eso no quería decirlo en voz alta. -Venga, búrlate, que sé que lo estás deseando.

-Estar sola en un mundo lleno de gente que no te puede ver no tiene gracia. -Ichigo se había puesto serio. Realmente se hacía una mínima idea del infierno por el que estaba pasando Rukia, y sabía que, a menos que tuviese a alguien que te amarre a la realidad, te podías volver loco. Había visto ya a muchos espíritus que enloquecían y dañaban a todo aquel que se adentrase en su territorio. La soledad era aterradora.

Rukia se quedó sin palabras. Se esperaba de todo, menos aquello. Le miró, esta vez de una manera completamente distinta a cómo le había mirado con anterioridad.

-Vaya... No me esperaba algo tan profundo.

Ahora era él el que la miraba.

-Pero ya te dije que no volvería a darte las gracias.

Sonrió. Él también. En su rostro, aquella sonrisa no quedaba fuera de lugar. En realidad, era como si le enseñase una faceta oculta que había desvelado únicamente para ese momento.

Ichigo se levantó con un pequeño impulso y se colocó justo delante de Rukia.

-Hasta que te vayas a ese sitio donde se supone que van los espíritus, puedes venir conmigo. Seguro que se hará más corta la espera con compañía.

-Pues siendo tú la compañía no estoy muy segura...

-¡Tenías que fastidiarlo! Si lo sé no te digo nada. -le dijo en un tono enfadado. Jamás había hablado con alguien con la que cambiase tan de repente de temperamento. Era... ¿divertido? No, esa no era la palabra...era... Interesante.

-¡Está bien! Retiro lo dicho. -la última cosa que quería era que él se enfadase de verdad y no volviese... Simplemente porque no tendría nadie que pudiese verla...solo por eso...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dos meses. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Ichigo la encontró apoyada en la pared de aquel edificio. Desde entonces parecía como si su vida hubiese dado un giro de 360 grados. A pesar de no ser más que un espíritu, la trataba como a un ser humano más, como si la muerte no fuese una barrera lo suficientemente resistente para detenerle. Estaba realmente bien con él. Y no quería marcharse. Temía el momento en el que su alma tuviese que desaparecer de ese mundo. Y sabía que lo haría pronto. Tenía miedo, pero ya no de la soledad, sino de no volver a verle.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Tienes una cara que da pena.

-Mmm... ¿gracias?

Pero él seguía allí, con ella, y sabía que no la abandonaría. No, a pesar de sus 'dulces' palabras no la abandonaría.

Estaban en la habitación de Ichigo. Él sentado en la mesa de su escritorio, haciendo las tareas que le habían mandado en el instituto. Ella sentada en el borde de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

Durante los dos meses que habían estado juntos, prácticamente no se habían separado. Al principio ella se mostraba reacia a acompañarlo al instituto o a ir a su casa, pero pronto se olvidó de sus dudas y se convirtió en su sombra. Le gustaba hacerle rabiar y contestarle. Aunque por fuera pareciese enfadada, le encantaban esas riñas y las convirtió en una parte indispensable de su vida. Pero después de cierto tiempo, se dio cuenta de que aquello no podría durar mucho. Ambos se dieron cuenta apenas hacía una semana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_UNA SEMANA ANTES_

_Era un espíritu, igual que ella. En su vida había sido un hombre con un gran futuro en su empresa, con una esposa y dos hijos a los que amaba, pero ahora que estaba muerto, todo se había acabado. _

_La cadena de su pecho tan solo tenía un eslabón, y éste estaba sucio y oxidado. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. El fantasma no paraba de perseguir a la que fue su mujer, con la esperanza de que si la seguía, todo volviese a ser igual._

_Cuando Ichigo y Rukia lo encontraron, parecía hablar alegremente con una mujer morena y de pelo rizado que estaba sentada en la terraza de una cafetería, aunque ambos sabían que ella no le estaba escuchando. No pudieron hacer otra cosa más que observar a la sufrida pareja; uno intentando que la mujer le escuchase, la otra lamentando la pérdida de aquel que le hablaba a través de la muerte. Pocos minutos después la mujer pagó la cuenta y se fue, pero el fantasma no la siguió. Lo más seguro era que se hubiese rendido. Abatido, se arrodilló en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro con sus manos. Ambos chicos se iban a marchar cuando vieron algo completamente nuevo. Diferente. Y que para ellos supondría un gran peligro._

_Era un chico, _parecía_un chico normal y corriente. Pero el kimono negro y la katana a un lado de su cintura dejaban claro que _no_ lo era. El chico de negro se acercó al espíritu desenvainando su katana, mientras el hombre seguía lamentándose de su muerte. La hoja de la espada brilló reflejando la luz del sol mientras era alzada por la mano firme de su dueño, que cogió con fuerza la empuñadura. La hoja cayó con rapidez, pero no fue ésta la que tocó al fantasma, sino el borde de la empuñadura. El espíritu se giró con rapidez, tocando con cuidado la parte de su cabeza que había sido tocada por la espada. Iba a decirle algo al chico de negro, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un círculo de luz azulada se dibujó bajo sus piernas, y él se sintió caer, pero no tenía miedo._

_-No te preocupes. Vas a ir a un lugar en el que podrás descansar. Tu alma lo merece... -la voz del muchacho era amable, y tranquilizó sobremanera al fantasma. -Descansa en paz._

_Y el hombre desapareció, engullido por aquel círculo que todavía brillaba con fuerza._

_Ichigo sintió miedo. Un miedo que nunca había sentido antes. Cogió con fuerza la mano de Rukia y comenzó a correr llevándole a ella a rastras. Tenía que huir de él. Tenía que _alejarla_ de él. Si no lo hacía se la llevaría también a aquel lugar. Aunque... En un principio, eso era lo que querían ¿no? Que ella pudiese pasar al _otro lado_ y descansar en paz. Por eso decidió acompañarla, por eso se quedó a su lado. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de descansar... ¡No quería! No quería que ella se fuera._

_Cuando apenas habían recorrido un par de calles, él se detuvo. Aún tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada a la de ella, pero no deshizo el contacto._

_-Rukia... Sabes lo que le ha ocurrido a ese hombre¿verdad?_

_Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Presionó con fuerza la mano de él._

_-Él... Ha pasado._

_Ella no le miraba a los ojos, parecía que el suelo era mucho más interesante en esos momentos._

_-Tú..._

_No le dejó terminar la frase. No quería oír el final. Ya no. _

_Esta vez fue ella la que empezó correr, llevando a rastras a Ichigo. _

_Si volvían sobre sus pasos, el final de la historia de Rukia terminaría allí, en la terraza de esa cafetería. Por eso siguieron corriendo. Iba a buscar un final alternativo para esa historia._

_Mientras dejaban atrás las calles principales y se adentraban en la zona residencial, donde estaba la casa de Ichigo, éste pudo verla. Aquella barrera invisible que juró no romper, la única que mantenía su vida y la de los espíritus separadas. Y lo que más le sorprendió, era que de aquella magnífica muralla, ya apenas quedaban unas pequeñas ruinas que no podrían defenderle. Pero nada de eso le importó._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**_  
_

-En serio¿qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día con esa cara.

Rukia había estado todo el día con aquella cara de tristeza en su rostro, y él ya no podía soportarlo más. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de ella.

-Nada.-le respondió.

-No te conozco de mucho, pero si lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ahora mismo me estás mintiendo. - la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir aquello que ella no quería decirle. -¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella intentó huir de su mirada, pero no pudo. Ichigo cogió suavemente su mentón e hizo que ella le volviese a mirar.

Nunca había habido entre ellos ese tipo de contacto. Salvo por la vez que Ichigo la cogió de la mano y huyeron del hombre de la katana, nunca habían tenido contacto físico -siempre que se puedan excluir los 'golpecitos' que se daban el uno al otro-. Por eso, cuando Rukia notó la cálida mano de Ichigo en su rostro, no pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y olvidar lo que estaba pensando. Cuando Ichigo retiró su mano, pudo ver que la tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica había desaparecido por completo, y lo que había ahora en ellos era sorpresa... Y algo más. Se olvidó por completo de lo que quería preguntarle. Tampoco había que preguntar nada, después de todo, ya no parecía tan triste.

Estaba tan cerca... Rukia estaba a escasos centímetros de él... Tan cerca... Si simplemente se acercaba un poco, solo un poco... Sus labios parecían tan tentadores. Los miraba con hambre. Quería besarla. Iba a besarla. Inclinó su cabeza y se acercó a ella, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Primero con suavidad, luego presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica atravesase todo su cuerpo. Sabía que ella era un espíritu, pero él la sentía como si fuese otra persona más, una de carne y hueso. Enseguida quiso profundizar en beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Recorrió cada parte de su boca, saboreando cada rincón de ella. Sus lenguas luchaban por apoderarse de la boca del otro, pero Ichigo no pensaba dejarle ganar. Rodeó con un brazo su pequeña cintura y la tumbó en la cama, cayendo sobre ella, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus piernas. Ella aferró su mano a la camisa de Ichigo, y con la que tenía libre rodeó el cuello del muchacho, acercándolo más a ella. Los dos seguían besándose furiosamente, respirando solo cuando era realmente necesario. No querían separarse el uno del otro, pero Ichigo se decidió a explorar otras partes de su cuerpo con su boca. Dejó los labios de Rukia después de acariciarlos suavemente con los suyos, y comenzó a descender su boca hasta la línea de la mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo besó, lo lamió, quería dejar constancia de ella era suya, y Rukia se sorprendió a si misma oyéndose gemir de placer. La mano que tenía en la cintura de ella ascendió por su pequeño cuerpo, lentamente, explorándolo por encima de la tela de su camisa. Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo a una velocidad de vértigo con cada caricia, con cada beso que él le brindaba. No quería parar, no quería que él se detuviera. Quería seguir sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, quería seguir sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Quería que su boca volviese a jugar con la suya. Quería estar con él. Para siempre.

Pero entonces lo oyó. El sonido de los eslabones de la cadena que colgaba de su pecho chocando entre ellos. Era un sonido triste y agudo, que le recordó que ella no podría estar con él para siempre. Era un sonido que le recordaba que ella estaba muerta. Se separó de él de un empujón y cogió con fuerza la cadena. Al contacto con el frío metal, pareció recobrar algo del juicio que había perdido en esos escasos minutos. Ichigo la miró a los ojos, interrogante, pero cuando vio sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza la cadena lo entendió todo. Y no supo qué decir. Había cruzado la barrera, la había dejado atrás y ya no podía volver. Tan solo podía seguir adelante.

-Rukia...

Ella se apartó más de él. Podía ver una gran tristeza opacando sus enormes ojos azules. Cogió aún con más fuerza la cadena y estiró de ella, intentando quitársela.

-¡No¡Rukia, para¿Qué intentas hacer?

Pero ella no le respondió. Siguió intentando sacarse la cadena, aunque le producía un dolor infernal en el pecho. Lo sentía arder de dolor, pero no le importaba.

-¡Para!

Ichigo no pudo soportarlo más. Cogió las manos de Rukia y las apartó de la cadena. A pesar de que ella estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para escapar del agarre del muchacho, no pudo hacer nada contra él. Tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Se rindió. Era lo único que podía hacer. Dejó que Ichigo apartase sus manos de la cadena e hizo algo que hacía años que no hacía. Llorar. Pero no quería que él la viese así, por lo que intentó esconder su rostro, pero no pudo. Ichigo todavía la estaba sosteniendo, y le obligó a mirarle. Dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas lentamente, y él las borró de su rostro con un beso para cada una. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Rukia y la atrajo hacia él. Se quedaron así, en silencio, abrazándose el uno al otro hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Rukia despertó, estaba tumbada sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándola. Podía sentir a la perfección los latidos de su corazón palpitando rítmicamente, al mismo tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Ella se quedó allí, entre sus brazos. No quería ir a ningún sitio en el que no estuviese él. Por eso había intentado arrancarse la cadena. Quizá si se la quitaba... No, sabía que ella seguiría siendo un espíritu, no podía volver a la vida, pero era tan doloroso... Seguramente no dentro de mucho, algún ser como aquel muchacho de la katana vendría a por ella, y tendría que separarse de él. Ante aquel pensamiento, agarró con fuerza la camisa de Ichigo, aferrándose a él. No quería. Simplemente no quería separarse de él.

-Te he estado buscando, pequeña alma perdida.

Como si con sus pensamientos hubiese invocado al muchacho de la katana, él apareció delante de ellos, atravesando la pared a quedándose a un metro escaso de la pareja. Rukia se levantó de un salto, despertando a Ichigo en el proceso.

-Ahora te llevaré a la Sociedad de Almas. Allí podrás descansar en paz. -al parecer, el chico no se había dado cuenta de que su presencia allí traía de todo menos la paz. Cuando empezó a desenvainar su espada, Ichigo se levantó de la cama y se interpuso entre Rukia y el chico de negro.

-¡No te la llevarás!

-¡Qué sorpresa! Hacía tiempo que no veía a un humano con poder espiritual. -el chico le miró con curiosidad, pero pronto su semblante se volvió más sombrío. -Pero tú no eres quién para decirme lo que puedo hacer. ¿Acaso sabes lo que le ocurrirá si no la llevo a la Sociedad de Almas?

-¿Y qué coño es la Sociedad de Almas?

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que por lo menos sabrías eso. A pesar de tener poder espiritual, no lo estás aprovechando para nada.

-¿QUÉ es la Sociedad de Almas? -preguntó Ichigo esta vez más enfadado.

-Los humanos lo llamaríais el Cielo. Es el lugar donde las almas van después de la vida en el Mundo Humano. _Ese_ es su lugar. -viendo que el chico de pelo naranja no decía nada, siguió hablando.- Y si no sabes lo que es la Sociedad de Almas¿supongo que tampoco sabrás lo que les ocurre a las almas que no van allí después de la muerte?

-¿El qué?

-Se convierten en hollows. Vacíos. Son almas que no pudieron descansar y sus corazones se llenaron de odio y rencor hacia los vivos, y además se alimentan de almas humanas.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia guardaron silencio, sorprendidos por lo que les decía aquel chico de negro. Se miraron, intentado decirse mil cosas con solo una mirada.

-Yo soy un shinigami. -prosiguió el chico.- Soy un alma con poder espiritual, y mi misión es purificar a los hollows...-su mirada se posó en Rukia, que todavía estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared. -y llevar a las almas a la Sociedad de Almas. -volvió a mirar a Ichigo, esta vez dejando claro que la charla se había acabado. -Y ahora será mejor que me dejes hacer mi trabajo.

Ichigo no sabía que hacer. Sobre los hollows que el shinigami había mencionado... Él ya los había visto, aunque se refería a ellos como demonios. Eran seres terroríficos, y el solo pensamiento de que Rukia se pudiese convertir en algo como eso le horrorizaba. Pero aún así, no quería separarse de ella. Él... Él... La quería. La primera persona que había amado en su vida era un fantasma¡¿y qué?! No quería perderla de esa manera.

-Hazte a un lado.- el shinigami le miraba fijamente, esperando que él reaccionase. -¡Aparta!

-¡No! No pienso dejar que te la lleves tan fácilmente. ¡Ella se queda!

-¿Acaso no has oído lo que les pasa a las almas que se quedan aquí?

-¡Lo sé! Pero tiene que haber alguna otra manera.

-No la hay.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaban a salir de su boca. Solo quedaba una salida.

-Entonces llévame con ella.

-¡Ichigo! -gritó Rukia, acercándose a él. -¡No digas tonterías! Tú estás vivo, no puedes hacer esto.

-Eso, haz caso a la chica, que tiene algo más de cerebro que tú.

Ichigo le mandó una mirada furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Él ya estaba decidido.

-Llévame con ella. -esta vez no había ninguna duda en su voz, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Puede que estuviese loco, pero estar en un mundo u otro no supondría tanta diferencia si estaba con ella.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? -Rukia no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarle. Ella quería estar con él, pero si eso significaba acabar con su vida... No podía hacerlo.

-Rukia, quiero estar contigo¿tú no?

Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta, la sabía desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Olvídate de los 'peros'!

-Será mejor que os dejéis de tanta tontería. No pienso llevar a la Sociedad de Almas un espíritu que aún esté atado a su cuerpo.

Ambos miraron al shinigami enfrente de ellos. Estaba claro que estaba cansado de hablar con ellos y quería acabar su trabajo rápidamente.

-¿Y qué más da?

-Tengo prohibido matar a los humanos, eso es todo.

-Ya, pues yo me ofrezco voluntario, y eso no creo que se llame asesinato.

-Es la primera vez que oigo a un humano hablar de esa manera. ¿Qué te ofreces voluntario para morir¿Qué tipo de chiste es ese?

-No es ningún chiste. De todos modos, si apareciese muerto por cualquier lugar, tú tendrías que llevar mi alma a la Sociedad de Almas, así que¿qué más te da hacerlo ahora?

El shinigami los miró un buen rato, sopesando sus opciones. Sabía perfectamente lo que de verdad había querido decir el chico pelirrojo, y que tenía razón. Si el se moría, por ejemplo, esa misma tarde, no tendría más remedio que llevarle también a la Sociedad de Almas. Y si lo hacía ahora, acabaría antes con su trabajo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo? -preguntó el shinigami, viendo a su vez las caras de sorpresa de los dos jóvenes. -No hay marcha atrás.

-Estoy seguro.-le respondió son firmeza mientras cogía la mano de Rukia. No pensaba soltarla, incluso si la muerte se lo ordenaba.

-Entonces... -sacó un guante de entre los pliegues de su ropa y se lo ajustó a su mano derecha. - estos son tus últimos momentos con vida¿algo que decir?

-No he dejado nada a medias, estoy satisfecho con mi vida.

El shinigami avanzó hasta Ichigo y, con fuerza, presionó con el guante sobre su abdomen. Inmediatamente después, el alma del chico salía disparada hacia atrás, pero el shinigami le detuvo cogiéndole de la cadena, que aún estaba atada al cuerpo. Sacó su katana y, con un solo mandoble, la cortó por la mitad.

-Ya estás oficialmente muerto. ¿Debería felicitarte?

Por la furiosa mirada que le lanzó Ichigo, el chico supo que aquello había sobrado.

-¡Bah! Las cosas que se hacen por amor... -tanto Ichigo como Rukia se sonrojaron un poco por aquel comentario, pero no dijeron nada. Tan solo esperaron, con las manos otra vez entrelazadas, pero esta vez ambos eran iguales, ambos eran espíritus.

El shinigami alzó su katana de nuevo, pero esta vez mostrando la empuñadura. En ella se podía apreciar el símbolo que representaba el cielo. Ésta vez sin fuerza alguna, posó la empuñadura en la frente de los dos, primero de la de Rukia, luego en la de Ichigo.

-Descansad en paz.

Un círculo brillante se dibujó a sus pies y ellos comenzaron a caer, pero no tenían miedo. Sus manos seguían unidas, y a través de aquella luz azulada podían ver su futuro, un futuro en el que estaban juntos. Ni la muerte les pudo detener.

* * *

Wua! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir nada! Espero que alguien se acuerde de mi, aquella escritora que tardaba siglos en publicar sus capitulillos... -.-U Aunque espero que no me recuerden por eso XDDD sino por las historias. Aquí les dejo un super-hiper-mega-largo one shot, es el que tenía en el perfil, aunque la historia ha cambiado un poco respecto a la idea original, pero no mucho. Espero que os haya gustado, y yo espero de mi misma volver a escribir pronto!

chau!


End file.
